


The Little Princess

by Spacecarrots



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mech Preg, OC Sparkling, Sparklings, all floof, but only a lil bc, ye boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecarrots/pseuds/Spacecarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slingshot? Blades as a fucking parents??wit like a bby jet?????????? wat???????????????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorry about my face

**Author's Note:**

> I made the mistake of watching the little princess wit Shirley Temple and of course I got a bad case of daddy and daughter feels And obvs I can't watch a classic without making it about robots so enjoy :v:
> 
> *coughs* soundtrack *cough*  
> Ben Howard - I Forgot Where We Were

In truth, though Blades is often sharp, cruel and sometimes cold, this is nothing but a mask, a blanket to hide the terrified mech underneath. The truth is that Blades is anything but that person. He's kind, giving, warm, maybe a little sarcastic but tender-hearted and loving.

Knowing this helps in coming to terms with the fact that, secretly Blades, the meanest, toughest chopper in the autobot army loves sparklings.

This was made very clear to Slingshot when the jet twins were born. As soon as the tiny shuttles would enter the room something in his optics would soften and Blades would be powerless to stop the grin from spreading across his faceplates and for his servos to hold them as if they were his own. In all fairness and in Slingshot's opinion Blades was always the obvious carrier when it came to sparklings.

Sometime time later, when they'd found out Blades was in face carrying, Slingshot had had no doubt in his processor that Blades was more than capable of looking after a sparkling and had more that enough potential to be a phenomenal parent.

But Slingshot on the other hand...

He peered into the incubator.

Inside the little femme stirred in her recharge and wriggled for a moment before, with the smallest of sounds, fell back into a peaceful recharge.

Slingshot dared to let out a quiet sigh of relief and pivoted ever so slowly. Thankfully Blades hadn't stirred from his own peaceful recharge, the only noises he made were from the soft vents of air through his systems. Slingshot regarded the sight and turned slowly to look at the sparkling. Their sparkling...

He could see, clearly that she bore a great resemblance to Blades, thankfully, albeit miniaturised. Similar paint detailing, a slim forehelm crest and a sharp little chin.

Beautiful...if not for Slingshots stubby nasal sensor, his bulky arms, bright colouring and then his clunky helm fins. Anger twisted in his tank at the memory of Air raid teasing Fireflight and himself of having to have blinders to help them fly straight. The thought of somebot saying something like that to this teensy femme, who couldn't have possibly chosen her sire or what she may look like, stirred this anger and boiled it in every fear he'd had about the idea of having a sparkling, and not being able to protect her from such things-

The sparkling gave a tiny whimper and scrunched up her teeny tiny faceplates. Her cute little nasal sensor scrunched up and her small arms flailed. Slingshot kept peering at her from the edge of the sparkling's berth, his anger now replaced with panic.

If she woke up...well what would he do? he'd never held her before...Hell, he'd never held a sparkling for longer that two milliseconds- _Oh frag what if I drop her?!_

"Um...shh please...?" He whispered awkwardly. The little sparking paid no attention and let out a small sob. "'common please go back to sleep" Slingshot grimaced when lubricant began to trickle from her optics and fall down chubby cheeks. "scrap-uhh d-don't cry" In an attempt to make the sparkling feel better Slingshot carefully used his servo to very gently tap her on the helm "t-there there...?" he offered.

With a spark stopping second of relief, it worked. The sparkling onlined her optics, wide, bright, the sharpest of blue, green and starred at him with awe and wonder like he was something special. He starred back with the same expression.

They starred at each other for a long minute. Those optics, Blades' optics, her optics boring into his. How could he-the loud mouthed jerk that, all but a small servo full of bots, hated, have been apart of making someone so...so...wonderful...

Her soft faceplaces scrunched up again and she immediately let out a loud cry. Tears flooding from her optics and piddly little limbs flailed, reaching out for... something... _what?_

With a wash of dread he realised she was asking to be picked up-Frag asking, she was _demanding_!

He didn't have the spark to wake up Blades. Like hell was he going to wake up Silverbolt. First Aid may be awake at this hour but he couldn't just leave her to go and find him.

She let out a particularly spark wrenching sob and Blades began to stir.

_Just grow some manifolds you dumb aft-_

-Was the last thought he had before reaching in, plucking the sparkling up out of her crib, and ever so carefully cradled her against his chest making sure that her tiny helm was supported by his elbow joint and that his servo did the same for her little aft and pedes.

With bated breath he curled his other arm around her tentatively holding her close to his spark.

He wouldn't realise it until later, when it had been pointed out to him, that she'd stopped crying as soon as Slingshot had picked her up, her little chocked sobs had all but disappeared upon being close to him and her bright optics, like beams in the quiet med bay gazed up into his, wholly trusting, with nothing but pure unquestioning love.

Slingshot softly smiled at her and gingerly stroked an adorably small helm fin.

"I've got you, you're ok" It came out almost as easy as venting and as sweetly as he'd meant them to be.

She gave one last teeny hiccup and he breathed a laugh. With the dramatics over she happily wriggled and easily sidled up against his chest plates, pressing her little helm against his warm plaiting and wrapping the tiniest servos around larger ones with a familiarly tight grip, drifting back into a peaceful recharge.

Quietly as she settled he hummed his engines and whispered "We're gonna be ok Knifes, I've got you." and placed a satin soft kiss to her forehelm. _beautiful_.


	2. Butterfliers and babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk a little dip into wat was going through Blades' mind and a little bit of familly fluff.DONT U JUDGE ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yass just be by Paloma Faith for this one chaps

"Just take it to the second floor, I'll deal with it later" Slingshot's order came out a little more curt than he'd meant it to and the flier scurried off, stuttering a _yessir_  as he did.

Blades watched Slingshot flinch at his own tone and smirked.

"Aw you scared the poor little birdy aft head." Blades grinned when Slingshot turned his sour faceplates sweetening as he beheld his new bondmate.

"And what the frag are you doing here? Thought Aid put ya on berth rest till he could find what makin' ya ill?" Slingshot placed the data pad he'd been using down on a nearby crate and looped his arms around Blades' waist to hold him close and to grin his own content grin. Blades breathed a laugh at the way his wings had quickly shifted from their agitated angle and now seemed to bounce on the fliers back.

"Um yeah...about that I really need to talk to you-"

"Excuse me sir, but the lieutenant is asking for you." Blades bit back the words threatening to tumble from his voice box and instead glared at the new recruit.

"We'll talk later" Blades gave his arms a squeeze "now move y'aft before Skydive has a meltdown" He hesitated for all but a second before Blades sent a wave of affection through their new bond and Slingshot smirked crushing another fleeting kiss to Blades' lips, sending his own wave of affection and a small squeeze of the aft before marching off with his best slag eating grin.

The wash of fear returned and Blades' smile flickered away. Their little moment of warmth blown out like a tiny candle in a storm. _I swear to Primus if you cry in public_

"Blades, I just got the report, I believe congratulations are in order."

Blades miniature panic attack was cut short by Silverbolt's calm, smiling voice. He turned to look up at the beaming Concorde.

"Th-thanks." He offered him a tired smile and an awkward shuffle of the rotors.

"Did you tell him?"

Suddenly feeling the effect of his lost recharge, Blades shook his head and rubbed his faceplates. "I tried a couple times but he's been so busy I..." Blades turned to lean against the railing and watched the new Aeriabot recruits flit in and out of the hanger, unpacking and packing things away in their new home. "...I just don't know if this is good idea, everyones been so preoccupied with the move and the new bots maybe...maybe-"

"-maybe it's perfect timing."

Silverbolt leaned one elbow on the railing and placed a hand on Blades' shoulder still smiling even though Blades' faceplates betrayed that he highly doubted that.

"you're surrounded by loved ones, you've got your own quarters together and things are starting to settle, Blades if this is what you and Slingshot want-"

"-But what if it's _not_ what he wants?" His panic railed up again and he placed his helm on the cold metal of the railing feeling his tanks churn. Blades groaned in his discomfort and swiftly Silverbolt led him to a large crate for him to sit on.

After a quiet moment Silvebolt sat next to him and clasped his slender hands in his lap.

"Do you remember, when you confided in me about your fear of afraid of heights as a sparkilng? and that you were terrified of telling Slingshot? And then when you told him..." Blades nodded.

Slingshot had asked if he wanted to bond with him and before he could marvel in the light it had brought to his life Blades had shuddered at the thought of the commitment, at how someone would have unlimited access to everything that made up his entire being. If Slingshot didn't like what he saw...Blades had never feared anything so much in his life. But as he always did in situations of great importance Slingshot had surprised everyone including himself, that when Blades had cracked, told him and asked why he'd even consider staying, let alone bond with a bot scared of everything, he'd said as clearly as if Blades had heard it from his spark "I wouldn't have you any other way."

Blades nodded and sighed.Easy. Slingshot made everything easier. True only after battling a small army but what Silverbolt was aiming at was all Blades had to do for now was trust.

Silverbolt clasped a hand to the back of his neck for comfort.

"He loves you Blades never forget that" he gave a light squeeze to the back of his neck before standing "and speak of the devil"

"Blades you okay?" Slingshot was instantly at his side a servo cupping his cheek.

"He'll be fine, but in the mean time if you two would step into my office." Sliverbolt walked a few steps over to a door leading to a room with fogged windows over looking the hanger.

Slingshot didn't budge however. He stayed fused to Blades until he smiled meekly and stood.

Once inside Silverbolt left them on their own grinning that there was a certain pair of little shuttles he'd promised to read to before recharge and closed the door behind him.

"Blades?" Blades turned to look at his bondmate who stood stiffly, optics full of concern and fists clenched tight, braced for impact "Please tell me whats going on."

"...Slings, I think you should sit down..." Blades sat down himself on the small settee decorating Silverbolt new office. Quickly he did the same gathering Blades' servos in his own. Blades smiled at that, at Slingshot's sturdy grip on his servos and took a deep vent.

"So...I talked to First Aid this morning and he told me why I haven't been myself lately..."

Slingshot nodded along to Blades' abnormally quiet tone.

"...the purging, my optics and all the recharging issues?"

"yeah" Blades looked up at Slingshot and locked optics with visor.

"Slingshot...I'm carrying."

 

"..."

Silence. Absolute defending silence and then with a pop of the jaw joint abruptly he guffawed

"What?!"

"What d'you mean? What? Ca-rry-ing, as in sparkling, as in-" Blades took his servos back and used them to symbolise a large bump coming from his mid section.

"Like a baby? like a little spark? like-like-What?!"

Blades sighed and placed his helm in his servos exhausted and a little embarrassed.

"Exactly"

Slingshot made a sound that died in the back of his mouth and starred, optic wide at Blades as if to scan him.

"...and you want to keep it-?"

"No...Yes-I mean I don't know...Thats what I was going to ask you..."

Slingshot chuffed "It's not really up to me." Blades dropped his servos and glared at him

"What does that mean?!" Slingshot pressed his lips into a thin line before giving in and venting

"It means I love you and I'm with you whatever the plan."

Blades starred his processor racing. When First aid had told him Blades been prepared for an attack, to have to fight for this little life, determined to bring it into the world all on his own if that was what it meant. Now it began to become clear.

_Like a little spark_  not a virus that would be gone in a week, or a wound that could be welded away, a life, that would depend on both of them for care, love and protection. Blades instinctively wrapped his arms around his mid section. Him, a parent, really? no, not on his own. He focused his optics to stare at Slingshot who stared back patiently, and smiled softly at him. Not alone, never alone. He had Slingshot.

Slingshot, despite popular belief, was unmistakably hardworking, immensely loyal and incredibly sweet. All a little spark would need and all Blades needed.

"...then...we're gonna have a sparkling?" Blades offered and Slingshot beamed.

"We're gonna have a sparkling." he gently placed a servo atop of Blades'.

The gesture went further than that and Blades wrapped his arms around Slingshot and buried his helm against his neck cables. Slingshot responded by wrapping his own strong arms around Blades. He let out a quiet laugh.

"Are you crying?"

Blades mumbled a retort that sounded like _no your crying_ and tightened his grip. Slingshot was a part of his being, a part of his spark, even before he'd physically been apart of it. And now so was Knifes.

The little sparkling came running toward him toy still in hand all chubby limbs and bright optics.

"Daddy, daddy des a nake!" She squeaked and grabbed his servo with her red little ones.

 

"A snake?" he asked.

"A nake! A nake!" Fluttering her tiny wings she dragged him along to the empty space in the hanger she'd been playing. Her toys lay on the floor forgotten as she pulled him along to the doors.

"Lookit a nake!" she chirped pointing to a tiny black mark on the floor. Blades crouched down and zoomed in. On the concrete was a little black and orange caterpillar.

Blades smiled and gave her servo a little squeeze to come closer but she shook her helm.

"It's ok sweetie, look" Blades got thing tiny creature to crawl onto a giant digit with all his care "It's called a caterpillar"

Knifes scooted behind Blades and starred at the hairy little creature.

"Do you know what caterpillars turn into?"

Clinging to his servo she shook her helm glancing between him and the bug.

"Butterflies."

"Buderflies?" She squeaked incredulously as if it was impossible.

"That's right" His smile widened as she regarded this, forgetting his servo and peering at it. "You wanna hold it?"

She nodded and cautiously stretched out a servo and the caterpillar wriggled onto her palm. Knifes gave a shriek of delight.

"Is tickles!"

"Ew gross" Slingshot lead over Blades shoulder and smirked at the bug in Knifes' little servo.

"is a buderflie!" she chirped matter of factly and stretched up an arm for him to see.

"Wow very cool princess, where'd ya find it?" Slingshot seemed genuinely impressed and Blades pecked a kiss to her helm to hide his laughter as she told him all about this apparent snake and how daddy rescued it, the only fear lurking in his processor for the tiny caterpillar surrounded by a small family of fliers and that maybe it was a little past Knifes' bedtime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry the caterpiller lives. And idk if this is gonna be the last so *shruggs*


	3. Little Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blades likes to call Slings top gun and Knives little light

It was possible that Blades had found the comfiest spot in the entire universe. He was laying in his and Slingshot's berth, on his  side with all the blankets bunched around his frame like a nest and was happily cooking in the little room they shared.

Then Slingshot came in not so quietly, though by the way the door softly closed he was trying. Blades felt something akin to a herd of butterflies, or rather just one large butterfly, move in this midsection. Slingshot hesitated before sitting on the berth.

"You ok?" Blades asked quietly making Slingshot flinch and send a wave of apology through their bond.

"No" Slingshot slumped and Blades propped himself up to listen "I just woke you up"

"Oh for Primus sake get over yourself" Blades plopped himself down into the no longer existent comfy spot, "I was up anyways; little light can't seem to sit still." He grumbled pawing at the pillow, to somehow reactivate the blissful cold side of the pillow.

Slingshot gave a tired smile at Blades' frustrated punching of pillows. Blades looked as if he'd swallowed a beach ball, and though he'd spent the majority of his carrying cycle complaining, and being somehow more sarcastic, Slingshot couldn't help but see how excited he was.

Blades had been quite the centre of attention, "how's the sparkling?""how'd you feel?""Slingshot! you're looking after these two aren't you?!"...And Blades loved it. Free energon, no early mornings, long oil baths, the ability to be as bossy and sarcastic as possible and not have anybot tell you otherwise. Okay so yeah; no patrol, no flying, no high-grade, pains in his pedes, legs, backstrut, lower midsection, hips and the constant need to change his oil, and maybe it would be better if Aid took a chill pill, maybe if he could actually sleep long enough _to_  sleep in but, overall Blades was possibly the happiest mech on the planet...even if Slingshot couldn't get his arms around him anymore but...it was okay...

Blades punched the pillow a little too hard and decided that laying on his side was no longer available and rolled onto his back with a loud sigh.

"Pain on a scale of 1 to 10" Slingshot asked sliding to Blades' side, cupping his shoulder and encouraging Blades to lean against him.

"One" Blades grumbled, tiredly rubbing his faceplates "wait...? what was the highest again....?"

"Ten"

"....ten....ish" He yawned rubbing his swollen abdomen and looping his arms around Slingshot and pressed his cheek plates into his neck. Not the cold side of the pillow but close enough. Slingshot was notorious for being warm.

"Should I get someone...?" whispered Slingshot as he gently lowered his other servo onto Blades' upper arm rubbing it tenderly.

"No. Stay." Blades mumbled, taking Slingshot's hand and moving it down to his small moon of a midsection.

Slingshot tensed a fraction and slowly after a second moved his arm laterally to Blades back.

With a small pang of irritation Blades moved his servo back so that it comfortably cradled the curve of his belly, keeping him warm. Slingshot couldn't hide the fact that he'd turned into a rigid sheet of duralumin now and Blades' pang of irritation was now a stab.

"Slingshot you better tell me what you're damage is right now because I am too tired to have to turn you into mincemeat" The threat was low and terrifyingly sweet.

"W-what?" he said dumbly. Blades shoved him away and pushed himself up or rather, again, propped himself up. Blades was restricted to minimal bending so at this point he glared and his bond mate.

"Don't 'wut' me, what are you doing?" He winced at the sudden kick to him insides. Slingshot had the audacity to look concerned. Blades waved him off.

"M'trying to hug you s'all..." He mumbled bunching his servos up. _don want my help don't have it_  Slingshot thought stubbornly.

"You can't lie to me" Blades held him with a piercing glare "Spill."

Now one must understand; Blades' optics are sharp. Sharp in shape, sharp in colour, sharp. Not because they're intense or clinical, like Silverbolt, but because they are defined and unchanging, unfazed, they don't budge, in the wrong mood: scary. No matter what has been said Blades gives an air of being able to see right through you. The best way Slingshot could describe it was"anti-bullshit vision" that makes you want to get straight to the point. Possibly before he kills you.

Slingshot felt that now. He'd had a little plan and a way to explain himself, all scripted out, with comical escape plans to make Blades laugh and put things right...but Blades looked absolutely done. The only emotion that betrayed him was his body language. He was sitting shoulders slumped and hands clenched around the covers of their berth, defensive and maybe a little self conscious. A self conscious Blades was a rare one and something most believed didn't exist, so seeing it gave no leeway to bullshit.

"You're gonna laugh" Slingshot muttered sitting up and looking down at Blades hands, scared, chipped and scrunched up into the sheets.

"Would you rather me slap you?" he offered.

Slingshot sighed and looked at his own servos, slightly larger, maybe not equally scared but each digit permanently worn and faded to match each and every time he'd squeezed a trigger. They shook a little now, a small vibration of nerves at the tip of his index digit.

"It's scary-" he blurted out not looking at Blades "touching you-her it's....scary...all of this it's really scary Blades..." Slingshot muttered off frowning to himself, it sounded stupid and he couldn't help but feel as if he was the problem, the one with something wrong with them. Slingshot thought this even though in the back of his processor and on the edges of his spark that Blades loved him, yet he braced himself for him to either laugh until his sides hurt or get angry with him for being such an idiot, "why do i put up with you?""what wrong with you dont you love us?"

"Same" Blades said softly after a moment. Slingshot looked up confused to see Blades smiling and cradling his midsection. "It _is_ scary" he said thoughtfully "really scary like it's like alien except she's not an alien but I'm still waiting for some _thing_ to burst out of me!- The point is; is that that's okay"

"But Blades-"

"Do you wanna know why?" Slingshot sighed and nodded. "Because it's normal" The smile was president in Blades' voice, sweet and maybe a little proud. He scooting over when Slingshot's frown morphed into anger then to guilt before he settled back at confusion.

Blades gave Slingshot a 'gentle' shove back against the headboard and then his leg a light smack. He did as he was told sitting back and manoeuvring his legs around Blades, who awkwardly sat in his lap.

"Give me you servos" Blades ordered with his own outstretched and waiting. Slingshot did so slowly, cautiously placing his hands in Blades'. Turning both of Slingshot's servos palm down, Blades carefully placed them one on each side of the soft metal that covered his bump.

Slingshot kept his servos still, kept them ridge in fact, trying not to move a single wire. Blades could almost see this and kept his servos on top of Slingshot's as reassurance.

"Try saying something funny" Blades said matter-of-factly, leaned his head back against Slingshot's shoulder armour and grinned up at him.

"Funny how?" he squawked pinching his feature if he'd smelt something dipped and sautéed in gross and left to mature in Air raid's secret stash, something funny?? what was _Blades'_  damage how does this....help-

Slingshot felt a pressure against his left servo. Then again. Then under his right servo but different, but the same.

"Weird huh?" Blades grinned.

"w-how'd you do that?" Slingshot exclaimed, staring stunned at Blades' midsection.

"I didn't. Little light did." Blades chuckled, the tiny pressure returned pushing against his servo. "She moves a lot when you're around"

"But h-but-but why?"

"It's 'cos she wants to meet you dumbaft" Blades rolled his optics at Slingshot dumbfounded expression "And you're one of the smart ones-Slingshot, I love you and therefore she loves you. And I bet my life that your gonna love her too"

Slingshot's servos relaxed on the curve of Blades plating and watched the slow rise and fall of his breathing.

"And you're not mad...?" Slingshot asked quietly, smoothing his fingers nervously Blades midsection.

"I'd be worried if you were anything but scared, top gun." Blades sighed with content, his optics were dimmed and shutters dipping. "and like I said I love you" Blades yawned "no matter what"

Slingshot smiled at that and slowly reached for the light switch, dimming them.

"Good...I love you too" He whispered, pecking a kiss to Blades forhelm and receiving a tired touch of the lips to his chin in return. He softly rubbed small circles into Blades' the soft stomach metal with care, feeling a new small sense of purpose. And a new sense of dread. _She's gonna love me..._

 

* * *

 

When Blades woke it was in a medical berth, grogginess and pain lingered in his systems. The last thing he remembered was waking to change his oil for the billionth time, pressed against Slingshot who had fallen into recharge with his arms curled protectively around Blades stomach, but then remembered being doubled over in pain and-

Some one sneezed. The smallest, tiniest, sneeze that was more squeak than real sneeze and someone else breathing a laugh.

Forcing his optics to online Blades was met with a picture of bliss. Standing by the window of the cramped recovery room they occupied, Slingshot cradled a small bundle against his chestplates. Blades watched as his optics readjusted, and the little bundle fidgeted and produced little, tiny servos that flailed and grabbed at her sires armour. Minutely along the edges of his spark he could feel the happiness coming off the two.

"Ouch Knives" Slingshot snorted when the sparkling pulled on one of the smaller cables of his neck. He carefully uncurled her tiny, stubby digits from it and she diverted her attention to his bigger digits with a chirp. Blades felt a wave of pride.

"Knives?" Blades asked curiously. Slingshot looked over at him, goofy smile plastered on his faceplates.

"Yeah...What'd you think" He mumbled, seeming embarrassed at being caught.

"What happened to Flying death?" Blades chuffed.

"Nah, yours is better..." Slingshot sauntered over and sat in the bed side chair.

"...can I hold her" Blades smiled. Slingshot seemed to be glued to her, nothing but a grinning pile of nerves caught up it the way she chewed on his digit, nonchalantly watching the new bot.

"...oh yeah..." He slowly passed the little femme to him. She gave a little wail for lack of being hugged and Blades didn't feel an ounce of hesitation in scooping her up into his arms and holding the tiny sparkling close to his spark.

She was the, smallest, most beautiful femme he'd seen, strong and healthy and here, finally here. She was so clearly theirs. _Our sparkling_  She clearly resembled him, _and_ Slingshot. With a cute, stout, little nasal sensor, strong tiny limbs and the most descendant paint job. Perfect. And unique. And beautiful. _And here_ in _his_ arms. A smile tugged at Blades lips, she even had his chin, his optics. Blades was overwhelmed.

"Blades? you okay?" Slingshot asked quietly, a gentle servo on Blades wrist where small specs of lubricant had fallen. Blades whipped at his optics. He hadn't realised he'd been crying.

"I'm fine. I'm better than fine I-" Smoothing his digits over a tiny helm fin. He whispered to the little sparkling, who gazed up at him optics full of wonder "It's nice to meet you little light...Knives."


	4. In the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of deleted scenes I made, they're just short scenes I wanted to address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listend to Wake up by Arcade fire while I wrote most if this so idk soundtrack??

It had been a very good weeks. A very happy, a very peaceful few weeks of being quietly closer and feeling comfortably content to feel the others presence. It had been a very good, very happy few weeks since Slingshot and Blades had bonded and made the term "bondmates" official. And Blades could have most definitely gotten very used to it. Which meant that something was definitely wrong.

His fuel tank gave an unhealthy gurgle and Blades groaned as he onlined. Slingshot was deep in recharge his intake fans shuddering as he breathed. It was definitely too early, early bird himself wasn't even awake. Blades swung his legs out of the berth mistakingly too fast and he gagged loudly. Covering his mouth Blades barraged into the wash racks. By the skin of his rotors, and pure luck, he made it to the oil dispeller and purged. Slingshot was woken by the sound of Blades coughing and chocking from their wash racks and sat up straight. When Blades purged agian, Slingshot half flew off the berth to see what was wrong.

"Blades? Wha-you okay?" He hissed, cautiously kneeling down beside Blades and gently placing a servo on his back.

"Yeah m'fragging great." Blades groaned from floor. He tried to stand, finding Slingshot grabbing Blades when his processor span. Slingshot placed a servo on his spark.

"Your core temps really high, babe" Slingshot kept his voice low as Blades rested his helm against his bondmate's shoulder. Slingshot was gently rubbing his digits over Blades' spark, realising that his plating was quite tender. "You need me to call a medic?"

"Naw, I probably just had some bad high-grade" He sighed, squeezing Slingshot arm and heading back to berth. Slingshot followed curling up beside him for a minute before his internal alarm went off and they both groaned before getting back out of berth.

The pair thought nothing of it beyond that, until later that week when they were hanging out in Air raid's quarters. It was early morning after the night shift and they all had some needed downtime, so they'd gathered around the small tv, chatting as they watched breakfast television.

"Dude, you make our place look like a quarantined zone." Blades smirked when Air raid lifted his mattress to show off his stash of Fighter jets monthly.

"Told you" Slingshot snorted, when Air Raid grinned pridefully.

"Impressive huh? check it out; got a special on F-15 Eagles" He passed Blades a worn copy of a glossy magazine. Slingshot grimaced at it and muttered,

"Ya might wanna put that down."

"What's wrong with a bit of..." Blades flipped through the pages of polished jets, very pleasing to the optics but most stuck together "...uh...reading material" Ignoring that he chirped "Hey Raider, got anything on Harri-?"

Blades stopped dead when his digits had collided with something wet. He peered down to see a pale white liquid on his servos. Then the smell hit him, gone off and possibly at one point sweet smelling but know a sharp scent in his nasal sensors. Blades dropped the magazine when his tanks did the same as they had before. They rolled and gave a load gargle.

"Where's your wash racks?" He said stiffly.

"On your left why-?" Air raid and Slingshot starred as Blades dashed to the wash rack door, slammed it shut and proceeded to purge violently.

"What Blades never seen two year old lube before?"

"Blades?" Slingshot knocked on the door more concerned about the small whimpers he heard than Air Raid's taking offence. When Blades finally picked himself up, Slingshot took the liberty of dragging him down to the med. bay. Seeing First Aid he jerked a thumb opting Blades to go talk to him.

"Aid?" Blades asked timidly, glancing back at Slingshot who raised an optic ridge, pushing him to continue.

"Busy. What is it?" First aid curtly.

"It happened again..."

"Again?" First Aid turned tools still in servo. They starred at one another for a long moment, most likely talking through their gastalt bond judging but Blades stabs of annoyance over the bond. "I'll book you in, but...in the meantime" He handed him a small medical scanner. Blades gave a slow nod before First aid returned to his work.

"Is that it?" Slingshot sneered, looking sceptically at the little device. "Maybe we should hang around, bug Ratchet till he gets fed up and checks you"

"I think I'll take my chances with my shitty first response skills any day." Blades frowned. Slingshot snorted quietly at that and interwove his digits with Blades'. - Blades smacked the small device against the wall next to the oil dispeller he sat on.

* * *

 

 

The scanner gave a triumphant little /beep beeep/ and scrolled the words across the screen:

Spark detection; Positive. Further scanning?

"Bull fragging shit" He growled booting his program again and activating the scanner. He scanned his processor, his spark and his t-cog. Again as he scanned his spark the scanned beeped all chipper.

Spark detection: Positive. Further scanning?

"No- no further scanning" He sighed exasperated, thankful Slingshot wasn't here to see him argue with a scanned. "This isn't funny now do it again."

* * *

 

First aid hurriedly cleaned his servos all the while waffling on at Blades, who was now sitting on an examination berth fragged scanner in hand.

"...so that was when you and Slingshot came it and I had my servo half way up his-"

"Aid-wait up his where-"Blades shook his helm he was getting off track "-never mind- I did the scan."

"Good, and results?" He smiled from behind his face guard optimistic to hear about Blades attempts at playing medic.

"You scanners fragged"

"What..?"

"Your scanners busted" Blades brought up the results it had previously produced "look all it kept telling me was beep beep 'spark detection positive' beep beep and I ain't you but even I know that means sparked right?"

"..yeah..?" Looking him over critically again First aid activated the larger scanned positioned above the berth.

"But you need to bond to get sparked and I mean hello me and Slingshot's have only do it once."

First aid was quite for a long long time before he mumbled,

"Blades the scanner is right...your sparked..."

"What- Shut the frag up, you guys are pulling my rotor-"

"-Blades this is serious!" First aid looked up at him optics wide "You're carrying!"

Blades was frozen. Starring at First aid in silence trying to detect any fowl play, but then again this was Aid. For a long quiet minute Blades starred at his brother who was still beaming, judging from his optics and their gestalt bond betraying the unequivocal joy he felt. It was contagious and Blades let out a loud burst of laughter. He covered his mouth plates at the unexpected sound but First aid could feel the growing happiness in and along Blades side of the bond.

"You mean I'm gonna have a little one?" He whispered and First Aid nodded letting out his own laugh.

"Yeah," First aid jumped when Blades lurched off the berth to hug him. Blades was at least a helm taller than First aid and the smaller medic half disappeared in the helicopters grasp.

"Oh my god, Aid!" First aid hugged him back, it was very rare that Blades was this happy and that he was around to see it.

"I know," he laughed "you and Slingshot are going to have a little one-"

"Oh frag Slingshot!" Blades pulled back holding First aid at arms length shaking him "how the hell am I gonna tell Slingshot?!" Blades' face plates were streaked with lubricant though he was still half smiling a worried smile.

"Wait are you crying?-never mind-Blades just tell him? like a normal person." First aid was more concerned now, Blades seemed to be further along than he'd thought.

"No way! he'll freak the frag out." Blades still held a servo to his faceplates, half covering his mouth plates, still in shock.

"Then do it carefully? It's not rocket science- well I mean he kind does but Not the point-" First Aid offered in disbelief.

"-Oh yeah because I'm so good at careful" Blades said sarcastically pacing the medical room.

"Sit back on the berth" He sighed and Blades complied, his faceplates still somewhere between worried and overjoyed.

"You should give yourself more credit. You can do nice things like that ya know" "Aid" Blades smile fell and he bit his cheek again.

"I am a good fighter, I'm good at flying and kick the shit into thing...I'm no good at doing things carefully, I'm worse than scrap at medical stuff and I-I'm no carrier..."

Suddenly Blades was filled with dread, he'd need to be careful if he was carrying, need to be careful with a sparkling and know basic aid to help keep them healthy, then again he did want a sparkling some day, just not really today.

"Don't know where you're getting you stats from" First aid studied the new information on Blades status. "You've been carrying for about a month."

"Wait what-How?" Blades sat up straight and First aid narrowed his optics for him to lay back down. "That means...that means we...dude that means that fragger knocked me up before we were bonded!"

"So are you gonna tell him-?"

"Oh man this means I'm gonna get fat" He squeaked looking down at his midsection giving it a little prod. His plating was normal, maybe a bit hypersensitive at the moment but First aid rolled his optics non the less at his apparently "older" brother, /it was by about two minutes though/

"Blades you've got months before you start to show- stop pocking yourself."

"I know but I still feel kinda..." Blades grimaced and First aid heard his tanks rumble loudly. When he turned to raise an optic ridge Blades apologised and frowned bashful. "Wow...Sorry haven't refuelled since I barfed half my tank this morning." he patted his plating embarrassed but First aid reached into a compartment in the wall. There was a loud hissing noise then First aid carefully carried a large portion of energon.

"Take this" He instructed, putting a powder in the drink turning it a frothing purple.

"...all of it?" Blades looked at the glass sceptically.

"All of it now, then you can go and tell Slingshot."

* * *

Slingshot took a deep breath, grabbed Blades' hand, hard and breathed out.

"It's okay sweetie you're not showing" Blades smirked sarcastically at Slingshot's obvious nervousness.

"Shut up" he murmured though he had to hide his smile, Blades was nervous too. Everyone had gathered for a small get together in the base rec. room with the intent to get slagged. So with all their brothers gathered around tables that had collected at the far end they'd decided to break the news. Slingshot gave his servo a squeeze.

"We don't have to tell them just yet if you don't want..." Slingshot whispered looking Blades over. Blades was glowing, not literally but sometimes Slingshot wondered. His optics were bright and clear, faceplates gleaming, free from corrosion and paint wear. Blades placed a servo on his chestplates. Very soon their sparklet would become too obvious to hide and they both agreed that at that point they wanted the support, asked for or not.

"Nah come on, you need a drink" Blades smirked. Slingshot agreed and gave the back of Blades' servo a peck before being dragged into the fray. They were greeted by smiles and waves, both settled down next to Fireflight and Groove, ignoring the way Silverbolt, Skyfire and First Aid shot glances at the pair that picked around each other carefully.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Fireflight sang sadly from Blades side. Slingshot and Blades gave each other a look, that Silverbolt registered as the look of contemplation type telepathy between a couple looking to drop a bombshell. He sipped at his energon quietly listening to Hot spot telling him and Skyfire another fire fighting story.

/Skyfire I think they're going to do it-/

/shh-one minute-

"So you had to change the pressurisation of the water right there and then?"

"Bro and bro-in-law what's your poison tonight?" Groove asked smoothly giving Fireflight's twiggy legs a poke so he could get past. Slingshot had Blades hand in his death grip under the table and Blades made a small coughing noise that sounded more a wheeze, to get attention.

"I-I'm not drinking" Blades said stiffly, which grabbing the attention of the others offensively quick.

"Why the frag not?" Air raid said loudly from Grooves right, his legs kicked up on the table.

"Um...because" Blades hesitated actually wondering for a second if he could get out of it and bit the inside of his cheek /because because/ Blades was stuck and possibly having a glitch. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden?

"Because we're gonna have a sparkilng." Slingshot said plainly, proudly and then the table went quiet. No one said a word, later they joked whether or not anyone was breathing. Slingshot was offended by this and glared at the tables edge.

"When are you due?" Skyfire asked softly, as if Silverbolt hadn't told him seconds after finding out.

"Summer." Blades added quietly just thankful for the distraction of everyone on the table looking at him dumbly.

"Give or take two weeks." Silverbolt offered "You're first is never on time"

Slingshot looked up at that still frowning but now maybe more in concern.

"No offence love" Skyfire smiled drawing Silverbolt close "But I hope they're early"

"Oh none taken" Silverbolt lulled taking a sip from his drink "That was a nightmare."

"Yeah, you were really late right?" Blades piped up looking a little more lively now.

"Over halled, over weight and over carrying." He quirked a smile at Skyfire who beamed back.

"It was all worth it." He smiled pecking a kiss to Silverbolt's lips. Silverbolt turned bright opticed at them both suddenly.

"If you want, the twins are still very much in need of a new babysitter..." Skyfire nodded catching his thought pattern.

"...yes and it would be good practice,"

"Do you both want to look after them sometime?" Silverbolt offered with a half smile.

"I thought you had Ratchet and Wheeljack babysat for you guys?" Slingshot frowned.

"As much as we love them..." Skyfire said a little sarcastic.

"I don't like cursing, end of." Silverbolt said curtly, taking a sip from his drink.

"And as much as I agree with development at a young age I don't want my children blowing themselves up anytime soon." Skyfire smiled and Blades agreed, that would be very good.

"Wait." Streetwise perked up "If you're due in the summer..."

"No way... Don't tell me Slingers bionic swimmers knocked you up the first time you guys spark fragged?!" Air raid crowed "oh man epic fail little bro" Slingshot's dark concerned look morphed and shot to the jet.

"Gee thanks Raiders" He ground out the words through his teeth. "good to see you're feeling supportive"

"Oh come'n I'm joking" Air raid replied, however he didn't meet Slingshot stare. "Well you ain't funny aft head" Blades put a calming servo on Slingshot's. His face plates softened but he still grimes. "just 'cos you're jealous..." he muttered.

"Oh My Gosh Blades!" Fireflight chirped "We have to have a Baby shower!"

"What the frags a baby shower?" Air raid cut in.

"...I am not showering with anyone." Blades said seriously. They laughed for a little while joking about Slingshot's ability to knock a mech up, plan a baby shower, which surprisingly didn't involve a shower and talk tips. It was a nice comfort and when Blades had decided he wanted to sleep left, every wishing them congratulations and "hey carful Slings you might trip and have quadruplets." All in all safe to say they were safe, and their sparkling was in ten pairs of safe hands.


	5. Traffic cones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knifes is a traffic cone, Slingshot hates his face and Blades maybe not be the best parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted a chapter with them struggling to be parents okay???? And maybe I was a little influenced by the song My girl by The Temptations

There was a loud slam that pulled Blades out of his tv program and he frowned in the sounds direction. Slingshot stalked into the living room, fuming, almost frothing from the mouth and fell faceplates first onto the sofa, screaming into the pillows.

"That went well." Blades smirked smugly and his bondmate who mumbled and cursed under his breath, servos in tight fists on top of his helm like a big sparkling. "So how'd she take it?"

"She hates me." Slingshot grumbled lowly sniffing as he turned his helm to the tv.

"She doesn't hate you" Blades reassured taking hold of a short wing and rubbing his ailerons. "Just mad"

""I hate you and I wish I was never born" like I said," He sighed scooting forward to plopping his helm into Blades lap "I'm a sack of shit."

Blades rolled his optics, amused and continued to stroke his wing. "Wow you finally admitted it." Blades added sarcastically laughing when Slingshot sat up and glared.

"I'm being serious, Blades." Slingshot looked tired and stressed, but the soft metal of his faceplates was indented lightly by the edge of Blades armour. That and Slingshot pouting made for a great lack in seriousness.

"That's why it's funny" Blades chuffed "You really think she _hates_  you? If Knifes hates you then I'm a virgin minibot that turns into a pogo stick." Slingshot huffed and dumped himself back in Blades lap whining as he did so.

"But she always gets angry with me and shouts at me-"

"Yeah, so do I, don't mean I love you any less" Blades interjected looking fondly at Slingshot's miserable features. "You're her sire and her best friend."

"Tsh then next time I'm having the sparkling and you can be the BFF." Blades laughed at that, kissing the side of Slingshot's helm and moving his servo on his wing and smoothing it down his backstrut and around his waist.

"Next time huh?" Blades sniggered in between pecks to Slingshots cheekplates. He felt a smile tug at Slingshot face begrudgingly and laughed again. "Okay I got this." Blades gave Slingshot a shove and stood.

Blades made his way down the dark hall Slingshot in toe and came to a halt at the first door on the left that said "keep out!" in big bold letters. Slingshot hung back to one side as Blades tapped on the door with a loud an exasperated sigh and opened it.

"Knifes? Sweetie what happened?" Blades said softly when he saw their youngling laying face down on the bed, faceplates firmly wedged into the pillow. He closed the door a fraction, feeling, rather than seeing, Slingshot peer in through the crack he left.

"Go'way" She mumbled through fabric and chocked sobs. Blades dropped down onto the berth next to her and put a soothing servo on her backstrut, between two stubby little wings. Knifes' wings were still too small to produce enough lift and currently the only mech in the class that was still unable to fly. The little red toned youngling dragged her faceplates and the pillow to Blades lap with a burble of misery.

"You wanna talk about it?" He whispered and with a ruffle of pillow cover she shook her helm. "That bad huh?"

Slingshot watched quietly from the door as their sparkling practically leaped into her carriers lap and felt a little jealous at how little effort it had taken him for her to do so.

"Did those aftholes in school say something to you?" Blades whispered. He knew young mechs could be cruel, he had no doubt in Knifes' capability to stand up for herself but sometimes Blades genuinely wondered if it would be so bad to slap the little fraggers.

"Daad you not suppose t'swear" Knifes mumbled a half hearted scold.

"Aw sweet spark, It's your mouth only you can decide what comes in and out of it." Blades chuckled.

"Daaaad" She giggled scooting closer to him and grumbling "you're so gross." Blades rubbed her little wing and she sighed through a chocked sob.

"Nye' is everything okay?" He asked gently and Knifes gave a cute little sniff.

"No." Knifes wibbled.

"What happened with you and dad?" Blades felt Slingshot stiffen through their bond and tried to stifle his amusement. _Which ones the sparkling again_.

"Cloud said that, Trim said that, Art Fire said I look like a traffic cone, then Worm said he didn't get it and asked if was because I can't fly and they all started laughing at me so I told them to frag off back to Cybertron and then I got in trouble for shouting a bad word!"

Blades listened at her tiny voice box get all chocked up on static as she explained and felt Slingshot's spark fill with guilt. When he'd gone to collect Knifes from school he'd been brought into the headteacher's office and told she'd started another fight in class and if her behaviour didn't improve she'd be suspended or transferred. Slingshot had been angry with Knifes, but know he felt deeply angry with himself for not asking Knifes' side of the story first.

"Good for you honey." Blades hummed.

"But I got in trouble!" Knifes exclaimed making Blades laugh.

"Baby girl, just because you got in trouble doesn't mean you were wrong. Okay maybe you shouldn't have gotten mad-" She stiffened defensively and Blades petted her wing again "and before you deny it I know you got into a fight-but that was mean, and you shouldn't have gotten in trouble for defending yourself."

Knifes considered this quietly, faceplates still hidden in her pink pillow.

"Come'on let me see you're pretty faceplates and maybe you can stay up to watch new ice road truckers." Blades pocked her in the midsection and she squirmed, before moving back, face still lodged in pillow, to her berth.

"No thanks." She said hurriedly.

"No thanks?" Blades said with exaggerated shock and tickled a little pede. "You can have some warm energy, your favourite."

"....n...no." Blades starred perplexed, that always worked. He tickled her midsection and heard he stifle her precious little laugh. Blades lifted her little frame to for better access to tickle points but though lifted from the berth she didn't move the pillow.

"Pu'me down!" She wreaked and Blades did so, frowning at her still hidden faceplates.

"Knifes, come'on your beautiful, put the pillow down." Blades asked softly, now growing more concerned.

"No."

"Knifes. Put the pillow down." Blades said more sternly, grabbing the pillow.

"Noooo" She wined. Knifes had a strong grip like Slingshot but Blades was stronger and managed to pry it from her tiny servos.

"Knifes? What the hell!" Blades yelled when upon examination the formally pink pillow cover he found it was a gross mouldy grey colour. Knifes' normally pretty little burnt orange faceplates were now a pale, sickly orange.

"I didn't wanna be a traffic cone!" Knifes yelled covering her faceplates stubbornly.

"Knifes! You silly-stay still!" Blades took hold of her small helm and furiously rubbed at her soft tiny cheekplates but the paint only flaked to reveal more silver, and Blades worried that he was actually peeling the delicate metal of her faceplates.

"You're hurting me! Stop it!" Knifes squeaked smacking at his servos weakly.

In the hallway Slingshot slipped away from the door and staked to his and Blades room, shocked and angry. He ripped a box out from under their berth avoiding looking at himself in the mirror by the door the entire time.

"Hold still. Knifes this is frame paint!" Blades licked his thumb digit and tried again with maybe a little too much force to get the stuff off before it scared her.

"Blades, you're gonna make it set quicker." Slingshot walked in pouring the contents of a small bottle onto a cotton swob. He knelt down in front of her and handed the two bottles to Blades. "This is gonna sting a little."

Placing the cotton pad on her face, Knifes winced but Slingshot held it there cupping her cheek.

"Put the white one on a new pad." Slingshot asked Blades gently. Blades did so a little rough and thrust it at him glaring at Knifes, who pouted angrily back and gnawed on the inside of her cheek miserably. Slingshot removed the swob he cupped to her face and replaced it with the little pad filled with a cream. After a second of carfully circles he removed it and turned her helm. There a patch of orange among silver.

"How'd you- Louisiana." Blades shook his helm "like sire like sparkling. I'm going to make some energon." Blades stood and headed for the door in a mood. He may not be able to slap a sparkling but he was gonna slap someone in that school.

"W...What happened in Louisiana?" Knifes' asked timidly while Slingshot cupped the other cheek with the pad.

"Oh...we uh...when on a stake out in the swamps and had to put paint on to blend in." Knifes listened intently with wide optics as she always did when he talked about mission. "I thought you're dad thought I looked cool and badaft, so I kept it on and added to it 'till my faceplate were completely black."

Slingshot breathed a laugh at Blades calling him an "absolute dick" as Slingshot had to have his faceplace acid washed before being repainted. He pressed his visor down and it popped up revealing tiny pock marks under his grey-blue optics where the painted had chipped too deep around the sensitive nerves.

"But your already cool, why'd you do that?" Knifes exclaimed, trying to frown under Slingshot's hand, which now, cupped her forehelm. She was almost orange again.

"'Cause I thought i'd make him like me." He admitted, pouring cream onto a pad and placing it gently to her helm. "Didn't work."

Knifes debated that quietly while her sire carefully wiped the paint from around her optics. She knew her parents hadn't liked each other very much at one point but they reassured her that they loved each other and her no matter what.

"There we go good as new." Knifes opened her optics to see him gazing at her with a slight smile. She pouted and looked down sadly, before flying off the berth into his arms. Slingshot was surprised for second but it warmed his spark as she hugged him tightly, so Slingshot hugged back muttering a quiet "I'm sorry I shouted princess" He lifted her to his hip leaning back to look at her still hitting the inside of her cheek.

"Me too" She half smiled. "...and I don't really hate you."

"Oh thank god" Slingshot letting out a deep breath "You're so pretty I thought you'd never talk to me again."

"Shut up" Knifes squeaked making Slingshot laugh.

"Yeah seriously, we may have the same faceplates but you are one trillion time prettier than me." She starred at him shocked that made no sense.

"B...but the others..." Knifes didn't finish her sentence but Slingshot knew she was concerned with what others thought, much like he had been and still was sometimes.

"Doesn't matter," He smiled "Ever since you were born I've thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and no matter what anyone thinks you should believe and see that yourself. No one has the right to make you feel crummy Knifes."

Slingshot pressed a kiss to her helm and she smiled her beautiful delicately, crooked smile. "Come'on let see if dad's got any energon sticks." Slingshot smirked, leaning forward and asking her to put his visor down, before the two headed out of her room and to the living room.

When they entred the room Blades greeted them with a wry smile and  Slingshot placed her on her pedes. She jumped up onto the sofa next to Blades who let out a relived sigh, staring at Slingshot a slight look of amazement on his face and kissed Knives little faceplates over and over again until she got fed up. The little family watched TV with warm energon until the little youngling fell asleep wedged in between her sire and carrier her pretty little rusty orange faceplates content as she recharged. Blades gave Slingshot a soft nudge in the helm. 

"Did you...tell her what happened to your faceplates?" Blades asked tentatively, a pinch of a frown on his brow. 

"I told her the PG version." Slingshot winked under his visor and Blades raised a optic ridge, as if to say 'I'm serious'. "and I may have swapped acid fire with face paint, and maybe life or death with me trying to impress you." 

Blades snorted and lifted Slingshot's hand that wrest on the back of the sofa to place a gentle kiss on his digit. 

"It definitely worked." Blades whispered meekly, kissing Slingshot's servo again before pressing it firmly against his helm. Slingshot moved his servo to cup Blades cheek in an attempt to ease the troubling memories away and It worked somewhat, because Slingshot was alive and there, and  Knifes was here, safe, and sleeping peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knifes is so spoiled she a double daddy's girl. 
> 
> I believe this may be my last chapter for this, depending on if anyone wants a cheesy time warp AU where Knifes goes back in time and meets a young Slings and Blades, but I might focus my efforts more on Sliverbolt and Skyfire now bc I keep referencing them so much like I need to explain myself now. 
> 
> Also Slingshot totes almost died saving Blades life that one time and it gives Blades nightmares but I'll probs maybe not do a chapter on it maybe.
> 
> As always comments and critics are welcome, my grammar handle is lazy af but hey I hope this was fun for uz guys to read.

**Author's Note:**

> And Blades never got to hold the baby ever again!!
> 
> THE END.
> 
> (actually idk i might write one or two short chapters wit Blades and maybe some family fun time but wutevz idfk)
> 
> Q's, comments r welcome <3


End file.
